vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
William VIZE married Eliza McGURK Family Group Sheet
William VIZE, the first VIZE arrival in Australia found so far on the available passenger lists (though it appears not the first to arrive), was the son of Joseph Edward VIZE (1794-1860) and Mary HARTNETT (1797-1829). He was born on 7 Nov 1822 in Ireland. He migrated to Melbourne in the Colony of Victoria in 1855. There he married Eliza McGURK or McQUIRK, daughter of Patrick and Mary NcGURK, born abut 1838 probably in Ireland. William and Eliza settled in Essendon. It is not clear how many children they had as birth registrations have not been found. The available information from newspaper announcements and the registration od wards of state indicates between three and six children. Eliza died in 1867 and the surviving children became wards of the state. William died in 1893 in Fitzroy, Victoria. 1. Mary VIZE was born in 1859 in Essendon. Her childhood records record her as Mary VIZE. On later records (marriage, children's birth records, death) she is recorded as Mary Frances. She married Charles Dunstan CADDY in 1885. Charles may have been a migrant from Cornwall. He was born around 1850. Mary and Charles had six children. Charles died in 1896 and Mary in 1919. : a. Charles William CADDY was born in 1886 in Fitzroy. He died in 1957 in Fitzroy. No record of marigae or children found. : b. James CADDY was born in 1887 in Fitzroy. He died in 1949 in Fitzroy. No record of marigae or children found. : c. Maud Victoria CADDY was born in 1889 in Fitzroy. She appears as Maud Victoria CADDY on the Victoria Electoral Rolls until 1931 and from then on as Maud Victoria ANDREWARTHA. No record of her marriage was found. Her husband was James Arthur ANDREWARTHA, a French polisher. She died in 1954 in Carlton. : d. William CADDY was born in 1890 in Fitzroy. He died in 1959 in Fitzroy. No record of marigae or children found. : e. Francis CADDY was born in 1892 in Fitzroy. He died in 1959 in Fitzroy and was registered as Francis Joseph CADDY. No record of marigae or children found. : f. Victor CADDY was born in 1894 in Carlton. Married Myrtle Ellen VITIRITTI in 1915 and had issue. 2. Maria VIZE was born about 1860 and may be a child of William and Eliza. The only record found of her to date is the Index to Children's Registers of State Wards. 3. Joseph Edward VIZE was born in 1862 in Essendon and died the following year. 4. Victoria Caroline VIZE was born in 1863. Her birth registration has not been found. She was registered as Victoria VIZE on the Index to Children's Registers of State Wards. She was registred as Caroline Alice VIZE on her marriage in 1888. In the electoral rolls she appears in 1903 as Caroline and from 1914 as Victoria Caroline. Her death registration records her name as Carol Victoria. Caroline married George Arthur SHADE in 1888. Georg was born in 1865 in Northcote, the son of William SHADE and Mary LEES. They lived in Northcote until Caroline's death in 1934. They had one known son. : a. Roy Lees SHADE 1892-1893. 5. Eliza Constance VIZE was born in Melbourne in 1864. No further records were found. 6. Kate VIZE died in 1866 "aged 1". Her birth registration has not been found. It is possible this is the same child as Eliza Constance but there has been some mix up with the names on registrations or transcriptions. Return to Family Group Sheets page